The invention relates to a device for controlling movement of skips for treatment of granular or powder and liquid materials.
Specifically, though not exclusively, it is usefully applied in the movement of skips, or silos, in powder agglomeration plants arranged at the base of overlying agglomeration chambers, to which they are sealingly couplable and which are singly supported by means of pivotsxe2x80x94which enable the skip to be rotated and emptiedxe2x80x94on frames, normally mobile on wheels.
Prior-art skips, such as for example those xe2x80x9csilosxe2x80x9d illustrated in publication EP 069514, are at present moved, i.e. rotated to tip them up, and are provided with very simple mechanical blocking mechanisms which enable them to be stopped in predetermined positions. These mechanisms usually consist of pegs which, associated to one or the other of the two mobile parts, have to be manually inserted in special holes made in the other mobile part.
The above-described movement systems, although very simple, are equally impractical, requiring a considerable physical effort on the part of the operator, who cannot therefore work with the necessary concentration and attention to detail.
The main aim of the present invention is to obviate the limitations and drawbacks in the prior art.
An advantage of the invention is that it is very simply constructed.
A further advantage is that the skip can be gradually rotated as required during the tipping stage.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the invention, as it is characterised in the appended claims.